Friends4ever
by Mrs.Mortiz-Stiefel
Summary: Veronica is with Meg the night before the bus crash when they find out Megs pregnant will it test their friendship. Duncan and Veronica are not together same with Meg. MegWallace
1. Helping Hands

A/n I'm working on the last chapter of desperately seeking Veronica, I swear, but I really wanted to get this out. Here's where the stories at

Logan was not the one at the door.

Veronica and Logan did have a relationship and broke up

Felix is not dead

Duncan and Veronica are not together

Logan is not with Kendall

The story starts the day before the bus crash.

Helping Hands

"God Meg if you're going to puke every few minutes then you should go home."

Meg came out of the bathroom with tears on her face. She and Veronica were best friends they both helped each other. Their renewed friendship started the day of Aaron's arrest.

_Flashback _

"_I was hoping it would it you."_

"_Veronica what did he do to you." Meg cried._

"_Meg, I fine just a few scrapes and bruises. Why don't you just sit down and I'll tell you what happened."_

_They sat down and talked about everything from what happened that night to where their friendship was going. They cried into each other's arms and laughed so hard they cried even more. They both agreed they would make a better effort at their friendship and would never let Duncan ruin them._

_End flashback_

"Veronica can we make a late night visit to the drug store."

"Sure."

"So Meg do you think you just have the flu."

"No, Veronica I missed a period."

"Meg let me get my keys."

The ride was silent, except for Meg's soft sobs. They made their way to Drug store once inside they went to the pregnancy tests. They took a test and went to the counter. The lady had a look of pity on her face while she rung up the test. They rode back to the house. Veronica stood outside the door when Meg opened and started sobbing. She was pregnant.

"Veronica can you come with me to Duncan's, I need to tell him."

"Of course, I'll kill him if he hurts you."

"Thanks lets go."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Keith was in his room when he heard a knock.

"Hey Dad can me and Meg go over to her place for a moment."

"Don't you stay too long."

Veronica left and that's when he had the go to the bathroom.

_Why is it I never have any toilet paper left?_

He walked into Veronica's bathroom to find a pregnancy test in the trash can.

"She is dead when she gets home."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Where here Meg, are you sure you don't want to tell him later."

"No I have to do this now."

They walked up to Duncan's penthouse. Veronica still wasn't sure that Meg should be doing this, but this was her choice.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Ding dong.

"Finally, room service. He opened the door to Meg and Veronica, you're not room service."

"Logan is Duncan here."

"He's in his room."

"Veronica could you wait I want to handle this alone."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Meg walked into Duncan's room to see him reading a book on his bed.

"Meg what are you doing here. What's wrong?"

"Duncan I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, and it's yours."

"LEAVE I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU "

"I can't believe, I hate you." She was sobbing at that point.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica and Logan were sitting, just staring at air. When they heard Duncan's yell and Meg's sob. Both quickly sprang up and went into the room. Duncan looked as if he was going to kill. Logan cooled off Duncan, while Meg was still crying into Veronica's lap.

"Duncan go die, you heartless asshole, she comes to you in her time of need, and you tell her to leave. Oh and Duncan don't come back nine months with lawsuits and take her kid away and say she took it way from you, when you let it away tonight. If you try to do any thing to her I will hunt you down and make sure you never see your kid, now let's go Meg."

They left quickly without turning back.

"Did Veronica just say you knocked up Meg? Duncan, Duncan Hello? Earth to Duncan."

Duncan just stared into space speechless.

A/n ok it's short but its more of a prologue. BUS CRASH NEXT CHAPTER. I don't think I'm going to make Cassidy do it. Also some from the past (season 1) Will return. Hint: It's a dude and he has something to do with Lamb.


	2. A Black and Blue Donut

Not mine

A Black and Blue Donut  


"Sorry Logan I wasn't listening."

"Do you ever."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I don't know Duncan, maybe it was practice safe sex or don't try to kill pregnant girls."

"That's it, I going to count to three and you'll be happier."

"One…..Two……BANG!" Logan punched Duncan's lights out.

"You're right I do feel happier."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica was walking Meg to her car. _I can't believe he would to that to her, I can't believe he would make her leave. I hate him._

"Veronica are you ok?"

"Oh sorry Meg I was just thinking."

"Oh lets go I just want to sleep."

The two drove to Veronica's apartment. Well, that was after they stopped on the side of the road so Meg could puke and a stop at Burger King because of Meg's craving for a whopper. It was only 12:00 when they got home to find an angry Keith sitting on the chair.

"Uh, Meg why don't I meet you in my room."

"Veronica answer this truthfully, did you ever had sex with either Logan or Duncan._ Duncan yes._

"No why"

"Veronica are you pregnant"

"WHAT, NO I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

"Then why is there a test in your bathroom."

"Dad let me explain."

"No who's the father."

"Dad its Meg's, she is pregnant."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV

_At school._

"Veronica, I don't think I can do this."

"Meg, you're still skinny and besides I don't really think Duncan will come to school today."

"Fine let's get on the bus."

The school trip was uneventful even though Duncan did show up. Veronica and Meg were walking to the bus when Logan called out.

"Meg, Veronica want to ride in the Limo instead."

Veronica gave him a stare then nodded in the direction of Duncan. Logan understood and went into the limo. The two went on the bus and sat down. Almost near home the bus stopped at a connivance store. While inside Veronica looked at the newspaper rack and sipped on the coke she bought. When Ms. Dumas rounded everyone up Veronica noticed Meg was not on the bus, she quickly ran into the store to hear someone throwing up in the bathroom. Veronica stood quietly until Meg came out. When only to notice the bus gone.

"This is not good."

"What?"

"My cell phone has no signal and I have no extra money with me."

"Same here."

The two were sitting on the curb, while getting looks by people.

"Well, what brings Veronica and friend to the store and more importantly a curb."

"Leo thank god, Me and Meg missed the bus and we had no way of contacting someone, so could you maybe give us a lift."

"Sure."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Hey Duncan what's with the eye."

"Buzz off, Dick."

"OH MY GOD THE BUS!

A/N It's a short chapter I know, but the next chapter will have Veronica fluff. Also for all you who might be wondering why Logan ask meg and Veronica to go in the limo is because A: Meg is pregnant and was treated horrible by Duncan. and B: He was just an innocent bystander in the nights before fight between Meg Donut and Veronica so yeah. NOW TO MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW THERE MUST BE 6 NEW REVIEWS , AND IF SO I WILL MAKE THIS HAVE LoVe OR ELSE I WILL BE EVIL AND MAKE IT DuVe


	3. kiss kiss bang bang

One note the cliff edge is about an hour away from the store and Leo is not a deputy

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

30 min later, in Leo's car:

"Great, just great a flat, can you guys find somebody to get a tow truck."

"Ok"

Veronica and Meg walked down the cliff, both talking about baby plans. The two had walked down a couple curves when they saw a bunch of police cars over by the side of the cliff.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Mi-Mis-Mister Mars, Ver-Veronica is dead."

"WHAT, LOGAN!"

"Me and some other people went back in a limo and I asked her and Meg to but they refused, then the the bus –" Logan was engulfed with tears.

"No."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Oh my god what happened!"

"Veronica I'm so glad for a second there, I thought that that-."

"Lamb are you cry, wait why are you crying?"

"The bus you were supposed to be on crashed, you should have seen the reaction of that Logan guy you used to date, he was crying and the Kane kid was in some sort of trance, oh and about the crying how could I live without my number one rival."

Veronica pulled Lamb into a hug when she realized something. "Dad and Leo!"

"Lamb, can you drive us home, oh and get someone to pick up Leo his car has a flat."

"Sure"

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Minutes later:

"Dad, Dad where are you."

"Veronica!"

Keith pulled his daughter into a hug, while make speeches about stuff she couldn't understand, but agreed to anyway. After what seemed to be an hour of hugging the two sat down and Veronica proceeded to tell what had happened including the limo, Meg, Leo and Lamb.

"He cried about you and you hugged him, wow what next Meg is working at the seventh veil." laughed Keith.

"Well I did see that application in her bag." joked Veronica.

"Real funny." said a voice

"Meg what are you doing here."

"It turns out my parents had to 'go somewhere' for a couple weeks and asked if I stayed at your house."

"No you can't, because I'm going to be staying at your penthouse."

"My what"

"Well, me and some friends got money together this morning for you to stay at a penthouse in Neptune grand if parents try to send you away, when they find out."

"Oh my god, thank you, but how could you afford it."

"Logan wanted to help and I told your ex-boyfriend Cole that your parents kicked you out for some 'unknown' reason."

"You're the best, in that case lets go."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMMVM

_A bus carrying six students and a teacher crashed on one of Neptune's cliff roads. So far no word on the cause or if any survivors. Among to kids was Veronica Mars, who is famous for solving one of the biggest crimes this decade the Lilly Kane murder, stay with us for new developments._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

The penthouse was pretty it was more girlish than Duncan's. The two put Meg's clothes in racks, then settled in to watch Heathers. While they watched Veronica knew something was wrong _LOGAN! _

"Uh Meg I need to go somewhere right know."

"Go get him tell him you love him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Veronica, don't play dumb with me."

"Thanks!"

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

_This is it the last few minutes of my life. Wait did write a will? Oh well Dick can have all my stuff ok so let's get this over with._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

_Ok Mars, just knock on the door. Wait why is the door open._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan put the gun to his head.

"Ok 1…2…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Veronica!"

He put the gun down and took the petite blonde into his arms, all the while crying. The two stayed like that for awhile, when finally someone spoke.

"Veronica, how?" She proceeded to tell him everything. Afterwards Logan kissed her, well the kiss was more like a make out session. While that was going on Meg stepped in and went into Duncan's room.

A/N Well I guess you will have to wait to see Meg's reaction. You all got LoVe! Even if I didn't get 6 reviews I would of still made it LoVe.


End file.
